


Stoner Dreams and Afternoon Creams

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe always hits on Andy when he's high, what about when he's sober?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoner Dreams and Afternoon Creams

Joe always hits on Andy when he's high, what about when he's sober?

Andy shook his head as Joe pressed close against him and wrapped his arms around him, not caring that he had to slide his arm between Andy’s back and the couch they were sititng on to do so. Andy wrinkled his nose at the regrettably familiar, herbal, smell that rolled off of Joe, tickling his nose. Andy was in fact straight edge, no matter what fans would love to say or think, so the smell of weed practically was suffocating him and Joe, who was getting comfortable against Andy, didn’t seem to care. His comfort came first.

Andy looked to Patrick for help, but he just continued to sing along with the music playing in his ears. He looked to Pete but he was too busy taking a phone call from Gabe to pay him any attention. He raised his brows when Joe lifted his red hair and buried his face under it before lowering the curtain of hair over his face. “Joe, what are you doing?”

“I want to smell your sexy hippy smell without smelling the bus,” Joe muttered in reply under the curtain, inhaling the “sexy hippy smell” once he had answered.

Andy had been ready to question what the Hell he had meant but his voice failed him when he felt something soft and wet trail up the side of his neck and he had to restrain a moan. “J-Joe... I think you should go to bed now,” Andy said when he trusted himself not to let a moan slip out.

“I think you should come with me,” Joe whispered, knowing full well, even in his stoned state, that the dull hum of the bus rolling down the highway helped make sure the other two wouldn’t hear him.

“Joe, go to bed.”

“I’ll go to bed if you come with me,” Joe replied before he gently nibbled the crook of Andy’s neck and shoulder, knowing the red hair would keep him hidden. Plus he really didn’t give a damn if Patrick or Pete saw him making moves on Andy; he wasn’t ashamed of his attraction to the red-headed drummer.

Andy struggled to fight back another moan as he crossed his legs so no one would see the bulge forming in his shorts. “I’m not going to bed with you, Joe.”

“Aw, why not, Andy?” Joe questioned as he turned his head and took Andy’s earlobe between his teeth, slowly nibbling. He let go after he nipped it one more time. “You know you want to,” he slightly taunted, being safe to keep his voice low.

“Because you’re stoned, go to bed,” Andy replied as he got up and exited the front area, retreating through the bunk area to the bathroom, where he locked the door to make sure no one could come in. He shook his head before he ran a shaky hand through his wavy hair and sighed as he tried to will away the slight erection that Joe’s actions had caused. His eyes shifted to the door when a soft chuckle was heard. He stared in disbelief at Joe, who was leaning in the doorway, a smirk on his lips as he wiggled a paperclip at Andy.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Joe said with a smug grin. “You know I can pick locks." He chuckled and locked the door behind him as he moved closer to Andy, who stepped back even though he knew he had nowhere to go. “I don’t know why you’re shying away from me Andy, you know you liked what I was doing out there.”

“What if Patrick and Pete had realized what you were doing?” Andy asked as his mind fought with itself on whether or not he should run; and if he did run, how could he, with Joe blocking the door?

Joe gave a casual shrug before he put his hands on each side of Andy’s hips when he had the vegan pushed against the wall. “They would have gotten a show?” He chuckled as he dipped his head down and darted his tongue out, licking the hollow of Andy’s throat, below Andy’s adam’s apple. “I don’t really give a damn and you shouldn’t either.”

Andy’s eyes went wide when Joe licked his neck. “Joe, what the Hell? You’re stoned, I’m not doing anything with you when you’re like this,” Andy said as he tried to gently push Joe away from him.

“Oh? So that means you would do something with me if I was sober?” Joe grinned as he lifted his head, locking gazes with Andy, whose face suddenly matched his hair. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Andy began to stutter out some form of words, but rather than let his friend end up making an ass out of himself, Joe brought his hand up and covered Andy’s mouth. “Don’t. It’s okay,” he grinned before he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Andy to stare after him.

\- - - - -

Days went by, to almost a full week, and all Andy could so was think about how it had felt to be pressed between Joe and the wall. It had been pretty damn nice as much as Andy hated to admit it to himself. He only felt bothered by it in the sense that Joe was stoned, again, and he felt like he had somehow taken advantage of Joe; even though he hadn’t.

He brushed his fingers through his hair as he sighed, trying to figure out if he should get his hair trimmed since the ends were dying. He was trying to think of anything he could, anything to get his mind off of Joe. _I still can’t believe I slipped up in front of him,_ he thought with another small sigh. _But I just don’t get why he walked away like that when he obviously caught on to my slip up..._

“You’re thinking too hard.”

Andy looked over his shoulder at the previously thought of Jew, wondering is he was psychic. “Hey,” he said as he gave his friend a small smile. “What’s up?”

Joe shrugged and sat across from Andy at the table in the catering room. “I was just looked around, being bored, and then I found you.” Joe nodded, his fro wiggling and bouncing from the action. “So, what are you thinking so hard about?”

Unable to help it, Andy began to blush as he ducked his head and wished to disappear. “Just something, nothing really,” he answered, giving a nervous chuckle as he mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid.

Joe grinned as he eyed Andy’s face, finding the nervousness very cute as a couple of thoughts went through his head. “Is this about what you said, couple weeks ago? Is that what you’re talking about?” He chuckled when Andy’s blush worsened. “Andy, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I wasn’t just hitting on you to hit on you. I was hitting on you because I wanted to.”

“But you only do it when you’re stoned,” Andy said, trying to justify pushing him away.

“Because when I’m high I can. I can’t do it when I’m sober because I’m worried you’ll push me away,” Joe said, Andy catching the light poke at him always pushing him away. “I don’t care how many times you push me away when I’m high because you let me know it’s because I’m high. I can’t help but wonder if you would push me away any other time though, I kind of have a hint now.”

Andy ducked his head once more as he saw the slight grin form on Joe’s face. “I wouldn’t push you away Joe, I just don’t want you hitting on me when you’re high, I would feel like I was taking advantage of you.”

Joe sighed as he took out his phone, pushing a couple of buttons as an idea floated through his mind. “You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me if I want you Andy,” he said, moving to put his phone in his pocket, accidently dropping it when he thought he had it partially in his pocket.

Andy watched as Joe got up from his seat and then moved to the side of the table, kneeling by it as his own phone went off. He turned his attention to his phone as he took it from his pocket, looking at the text message that read, “I challenge you to an acting contest. Act like I’m not there and I’ll show you I want you, even sober.” He looked up to say something when he noticed Joe was nowhere to be seen; he wasn’t even standing by the table where his phone had dropped.

He felt a hand lightly brushed his leg under his shorts, making him jump slightly, only to calm down when he heard Joe’s soft chuckle come from under the table, behind the table cloth that skirted the floor all around the table, but was suddenly now resting over his lap on his side of the circular furniture piece. He looked down, when a hand snuck under the cloth, going for his button, and he quickly pushed it away only to have it slap him and a finger wiggle at him.

“Remember, I’m not here,” whispered Joe, so quietly he almost didn’t hear him.

Andy almost yelped when his chair was suddenly pulled forward and he was now even closer to the table than before, his lap practically disappearing under the table as Joe’s hands undid his shorts. He was definitely glad no one was in the catering room with them because he was certain he knew where this was going and he didn’t need anyone walking in anytime soon.

When a warm, wet tongue brushed over the head of his flaccid member, Andy bit his lip as the once flaccid organ twitched to life, welcoming the touch. He fought as hard as he could to keep his face stoic, but when Joe’s mouth closed around his head, he let his head rest on the table, folding his arms underneath it to hide his face. He chewed his lip ring’s post when Joe’s hand wrapped around his base and gave a squeeze that made Andy harden more.

“Andy, you okay, bro?”

Andy’s eyes stared wide at the table, when he heard Pete’s voice, as he tried to decide whether or not to lift his head and look at his friend. “I’m fine Pete,” he finally answered, not looking up. “I just have a small headache so I’m resting here for a moment.”

“Why don’t you go to the bus?” Pete asked as he rubbed Andy’s shoulder, genuinely concerned for his friend. He frowned when Andy jerked at his touch, unaware that Joe had chosen that moment to gently bite on Andy’s base. “Dude, it’s just me, no need to get jumpy,” he said softly, trying to be considerate of Andy’s “headache”.

“S-sorry Pete, I just wasn’t-” Andy paused, opening his mouth in a silent moan when Joe’s tongue slowly lapped at the veins under his cock. “I w-wasn’t expecting you to touch me, th-that’s all. I’ve been jumpy with this headache.”

“Andy, do you need any help to the bus?” Pete questioned. “Or maybe I could walk you to the medic to get you something?”

“N-No, I’ll stay here until I can make it on my own. I’ll be fine, okay, Pete? Th-thanks for worrying about me though,” he said as he looked up to force a small smile, trying not to moan when Joe took the whole length of Andy’s cock in his mouth, swallowing hard around it.

Pete frowned before he nodded. “Just text me if you change your mind, okay man? I’ll come back and get you,” he said a Andy laid his head back down on the table. He reached a hand down and softly patted the back of Andy’s head before he left the catering room.

Andy was glad he was gone because he gasped when Joe swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and lightly grazed his teeth over the shaft, nibbling softly at his base. “Oh fuck,” he whispered, trying not to moan or draw any attention to himself should anyone else happen to walk in.

Joe chuckled softly as he sucked a little harder on the cock that was now throbbing in his mouth. He gave Andy’s leg a soft squeeze before he began bobbing his head a little bit faster.

Andy fisted a small bit of the table cloth, trying not to moan again when Joe sucked even harder. He nearly whimpered when Patrick called his name, making him lift his head. “H-hey, Trick.”

“Hey, I just saw Pete and he said you aren’t feeling good,” he said as he stood dangerously close to the side of the table, “is there anything I can run and get you? Maybe some aspirin?”

Andy shook his head. “No, I’m good. I just want to sit here for a minute,” he said, curling his toes since he couldn’t very well grip his arm when Joe sucked harder, his tongue pressing against the slit on the head of his cock, pushing him closer to the edge. Or maybe it was the adrenaline of trying to act like nothing was going on less than two feet from Patrick. “I promise I’ll call you guys if I need anything,” he said as Patrick removed his glasses to clean them on his shirt.

“You sure, Andy?” Patrick questioned, frowning when his glasses slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor, halfway underneath the table cloth.

Joe heard the noise next to his leg and looked down, temporarily removing his mouth from Andy’s cock. He grinned when he saw what the noise had been, decided that now would be a good time to be mean. He took Andy’s head in his mouth once more and bit down behind it, giving it slow, hard strokes and he instantly felt Andy’s legs tense against his chest.

“Oh God,” Andy said suddenly and bit his lip at the worried look Patrick gave him, and he got worried as he watched Patrick kneel down to get his glasses.

“Are you okay, Andy?” Patrick asked as he looked down to grab his glasses, noticing something move under the table cloth, besides his glasses. He went to move the table cloth when Andy made a small groan noise, which made him look up as Andy put his hand to the side of his head, frowning as he rubbed. “Andy, are you sure I can’t get you some aspirin? Maybe you should just go to the medic...”

Andy nearly sighed with relief when Patrick grabbed his glasses and put them, standing back up, obviously forgetting about what he was about to do. “Actually, h-how about, why don’t you go get me something for my headache and if it doesn’t go away, th-then I’ll go see the medic?”

Patrick frowned as he nodded. “It must really hurt for you to be stuttering so bad,” Patrick said softly as he rubbed Andy’s shoulder. “I’ll be back as soon as I can find some, okay?”

“Alright, thanks Pa-atrick,” he smiled weakly, as Patrick left, and put his head back down over his folded arms, his mouth opening in another silent moan as Joe took Andy’s cock into his throat, swallowing hard around it, gently biting down on his base once more. He gasped when Joe reached up and squeeze his sac through his shorts, pushing him over the edge. He gripped the tablecloth with his hidden hand and fought the urge that was suddenly coming over him to fuck the Hell out of Joe’s face.

Joe swallowed every last drop Andy spilled in his mouth as he continued to slowly suck, helping Andy ride out his orgasm. His own pants were tight from how aroused he was at doing this, risking getting caught as he sucked off Andy, somewhat in front of two other people. When Andy’s orgasm finished up and slowly removed his mouth, keeping the head a feather-light kiss before he put the now flaccid organ back in Andy’s shorts, carefully zipping and buttoning them.

Andy released the table as his orgasm gave way to a slightly warm feeling that spread through his body, making him relax against the table. He gave a quick look around before he whispered that the coast was clear. He gave Joe a lazy grin when the Jew came out from under the table and sat next to him, rubbing the back of Andy’s hair. “Thank you, and at the same time, damn you, you bastard,” Andy grumbled before he laid his head down, truly needing it now.

Joe gave a soft laugh as he continued to rub the back of Andy’s hair, licking his lips to make sure he didn’t have anything to show for when Patrick came back. “I think you enjoyed the excitement, or you wouldn’t have been able to get off,” he chuckled.

“I still hate you,” Andy muttered into his arms.

“And I still want to go out with you,” Joe said as he brushed his leg against Andy’s.

“You do?” Andy asked as he lifted his head and looked over at Joe.

Joe nodded as Andy slid a hand over and grabbed his own, giving it a small squeeze that made Joe smiled. “So, is this a yes?”

Andy chuckled and leaned over, meeting Joe as he too leaned over, their lips meeting in a kiss that made Patrick stop in his steps when he walked into the catering room, a couple of pills in his hand. He quickly turned and walked the other way, grinning, neither Andy or Joe even noticing he had shown up and left. They slowly broke their kiss and looked at each other, smiling.


End file.
